Outcast to my kind
by Hurricane wolf
Summary: Clare is a almost normal Hunter-to-be when she losses everthing. Nothing could have prepared her to be hunted by her kind. It was ment to end in love, but ended in war insted. Finding out your best friend is a vampire doesnt help much, really. Rewriten version.
1. Clare Silvernight

_**Chapter 1: Clare Silvernight**_

**Disclaimer: Hi guys. My first story rewritten. Just some details added and some grammar checkup. English is not my mother language so…**

**Hope you like the story. Please review. **

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy.**

**Clare Silvernight**

**Hint:**

**... . ****- beginning**

**. ... -****end**

**The signs mean that the word/s is "spoken" in the mind. Refers to conversations that go between Clare and Fang, or any Hunter and their Hound **_**only**_**. Remember the Shape shifters telepathy and you will know what I mean.**

Just lying on my bed, thinking what to do today, or what not, better to say. Today is Sunday and I have Sundays _usually_ free. What concerns my "job" at least.

Life was peaceful lately and there weren't many things to do, just regular patrol and work; equipment cleaning, making new weapons. Nothing special. At the moment I have no Hunter Hounds under my care, so I have only Fang, my Hound, to take care of.

Fang and I are a team for 8 years now and there isn't more anything I could learn him as he knows all he for a hunting Hound needs to know. I was 9 and Fang was kind of a birthday present. We spend every minute together and with time I learned how to read his behavior and trained him the best I could. But our relationship is not only „business", when we are not „on duty" It's like having an oversized dog.

And Fang is huge, much bigger than a dog and when its winter, because of his longer fur, he looks even bigger. His dark grey fur is covered with white lines and he is along the Hounds of my father and mother, Blade and Sapphira, one of the strongest Hounds in our world. Because of the Hounds and the strength of our family members we have quite a reputation among Hunters and others alike.

Every one, except of the youngest members, are considered as Hunters. It takes many knowledge (and luck) to become a real Hunter. One of the many jobs of a Hunter is to protect the Humans from the mythical beasts as much as they can.

People don't know about Vampires and Werewolves, Witches and other mythical beasts, they just know there is something out there that is dangerous and Hunters are the one who can protect them. So they don't avoid Hunters like Vampires. The only difference at Hunters and the most myths is that Hunters don't look at people like at a meal and they can't turn in oversized animals, but they are as strong as them.

Some even says that Hunters are the only few myths that have humanity.

Hunters have nothing much to be afraid of myths, but young Hunters, Rangers, as they call us wannabe, have.

We are not as strong as Hunters but in time we became stronger. Manny Rangers don't live to became Hunters as they are killed or turned. It happened before that a Ranger was turned in a Vampire or a Werewolf; but they didn't lived enough o tell that tale…

The Hunter Council decides when a Ranger would be changed into a fully fledged Hunter. Only the members of the Council know the procedure that turns a Ranger into a Hunter. And becoming a Hunter is very important here in Forks, where I live if you are planning to live for an eternity. Because of the wet weather in the county many myths came here searching for a shelter and sometimes make a mess. There is where we come in.

But for some reason for the past few years life was getting calmer and there wasn't much to do which is, if you ask me, a good thing.

I don't really like the killing, especially when you know that the beast you are destroying isn't really that evil. But I don't have a choice, if I will survive, I have to do things don't like to, life is not fair. The sooner I accept it the better for me. Signing at that thought, I felt Fang´s eyes on me. I just waved my head to insure him that I'm fine.

But he knew me better.

He just put his oversized head on my bed and looked at me with those dark brown eyes full of concern and understanding. The cool thing at Hounds is that if a Hound accepts you as his master, you can hear his thoughts. Nothing special in that thought. But when you can hear the thoughts of other Hounds and other Mythical creatures and even be able to gain control of them, well that's something. Those Hunters are known as Whisperers and they are rare. I know only two Hunters, well a Hunter and half who are Whisperers. One is the one of the 4 Hunters elders, Aphrodite who has a hippogriff under her guidance and myself. Usually Rangers don't have such kind of strength and abilities as I do.

I like to call it both my blessing and my curse. Plus,

I know way too much for my sake.

One of the good things is that, with my unusual ability, with my families respect we have a relative security. The bad thing is that many things were expected from me… Manny of which I don't really like…Fang and I have many silent conversations and it helps when you have someone you can tell everything, no matter how big it is.

**... . **

„Don't worry. I'm fine, just thinking about things" I thought

„You do that a lot recently" Fang thought

„Yeah I know… Nothing special is going on so I have a lot of free time to think" I smiled while I turned my gaze to the ceiling.

„Yeah right... What are we going to do today? „Fang thought, changing the subject to make an diversion. He knew when to stop prying.

„I'm not sure, but I have an felling that today we are going to have something to do" I thought smiling thankfully at him.

**. ...**

With that thought I heard a knock coming from the front door.

Sharing a wordless look with Fang, I stud up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth. My long dark brown hair was a mess. I quickly took a shower and went back to my room.

My gaze fell on the present laying on the desk. I have been dozing out most of the morning and only now did I realize what day was today.

My best friends 17th birthday.

Rosalie Halle was pretty much my only Human friend, for I reason I didn't bothered to care. Rosalie's father was the owner of a local bank, so they were pretty wealthy. The Silvernights had also a decent bank account and were one of the Halle Bank most wealthy clients. I knew Rosy for ages and I had countless opportunities to spend time with the drama queen.

And beautiful she was, Rosalie was a kind of person that… was living in pink clouds. Her parents had spoiled her senseless. Yet, I wouldn't have her anyway else. Her easy going nature and naïve view on the world gives me an opportunity to forget the live of a Mythical being and to just be a Human, or at least something close to it.

The man that had recently come was leaving and I knew I would be called soon. So I sat on my bed and waited. Fang came to me and placed his huge head on my lap, I scratched him on his nose while my mind was far away.

„Clare, come down, we are in the kitchen"- my father said in a casual voice, that my heightened senses picked easily.

„I am on my way, Father"- I replied while standing up and left my bedroom, Fang by my side.

As for me?

Well for once, my name is Clare Silvernight, Ranger, or a Hunter in training. I don't have many friends… well, I actually _have_ only Rosy for a friend in the real sense of the word. I'm schooled at home; as it is done in the time and place I live in. I _am_ 17 years old and if I don't get killed, my life expectancy is pretty much forever.

I am what is known a "beast tamer", or a Whisper, which is a gift that allows me to control uncontrollable creatures that reside in the shadows of our secretive world.

For Humans, my family is known as a respective jewelry making family.

For everyone else, jewels are our hobby and alibi. Hunters specialize in tracking and disposal of Mythicals that went too wild and make themselves to noticeable. That can range from Vampires or even Werewolves, chose your pick.

Well, _if_ you count Shape shifters, oversized wolves and those alike, I actually do have quite some friends who are also colleagues whom I work.

Our mission?

To survive, obviously and to keep the world running like it is now.

And to prevent ourselves to become someone's dinner while remaining sane doing so.

Period.


	2. Mission

Chapter 2: Mission

* * *

„Good morning father, mother"I sad to my parents as I entered the kitchen

„Morning dear did you slept well? "My mother asked

„Yep I did"I replied, I asked my father „So are there any news, father? "

„Yes, it seams that some Werewolves are causing some trouble" he said „I want you to look what's going on, you should go to the Quietens and ask them what they know"

„I will, I suppose I will be late for Rosalie's party so would you tell her I would be late? " I said

My father just nodded and left the kitchen. I found something to eat.

**... .**

„Ill come back before we leave"he thought. I knew he needed to go to hunt and I just nodded and he left.

**. ...**

After I ate, I hugged my mother goodbye and went to prepare myself for the mission. I went for my weapons, my sword and a gun. I placed them on my holder and went out toward the garage.

Fang had just arrived and was waiting for me, as well was my father

„Be careful, will you? "He said with concern

As he was strict and looked cold, I was still his daughter and he was concerned for me, as he lost one son, who was a Ranger when he was killed by a Werewolf.

„You know I will be"I said „I have Fang on my side, Ill be safe. Also I can take care of myself"I grind, and Fang barked in response.

My father nodded and I could see he was calmer know.

I went to the garage and pulled out my motorbike. I waved at my mother and father who was at the kitchen window know and turned my bike on.

**... .**

„Let's go"I thought and Bolt and I went to our mission

**. ...**

We had a short drive to La Push, a reservate where the Quileute, an Indian tribe lived. Or to be more specific, the local Werewolf pack lived. They weren't actually Werewolves, just Shapeshifters who could turn into oversize wolves. They were much bigger as Hounds. Yet only a fool would underestimate an Hunter Hound.

I pulled down at the Blacks house and I could sense them waiting for me. Billy Black was currently the alpha of the currently 3 wolf pack. The rest of the Pack, with its official Alfa were on some kind of mission.

„Greetings young Hunter, we were expecting you"the alpha said

„Greetings, I herd you had some trouble with Werewolves some day? " I replied in my „business"sound

„Yes, we had. We would solve the problem ourselves, but..."he hesitated „there are to few of us to deal with the Moon Werewolves"he finished in quietly

Fang growled at that silently. I was already off my bike and took of my helmet

„You sure about it, Billy? " I asked.

Moon Werewolves are considered as the „real"Werewolves, as they hunted Humans and Vampires. Rangers were also on the menu.

„Yes, we are, but there are only 2 of them, yesterday as we were on patrol, we heard some fighting, so we backed away, and we decided we could use some help from your kind, there is also the line problem for we are not sure when the Cullens might return"

I nodded. The Cullens had a treaty with the Quileutens, so they couldn't go on their territory, at least not alone. I could sense Fangs unease because of the knowledge that we weren't dealing with normal Werewolves. I wasn't happy about it either but, somehow I knew it would be ok, in the end.

But I had just an bad feeling, like I don't want to go there, face them. On the other hand I wanted to go. But, like I have a choice. I have to obey my father.

„Alright, I will help you"I told the current alpha

"Are you sure about it, Clare" asked me Billy with his non business voice

"Yep" I said, glad than I didn't have to busy voice know. We were friend after all.

The wolves signed in relief and we begin to head toward the treaty line, where the Moon Werewolves were last sighted.

At first I didn't sensed the smell of the Moon Werewolves but just then their smell hit me. Thought the smell was a day old it was still very strong and my Ranger instincts jelled at me to just turn and run away as far I could.

Yeah right, like that could happen.

The reason, the Moon Werewolves were so feared was because their very aggressive nature, strength and venom. They were much bigger than any Hunter Hound could be; a Ranger alone had slim chance for surviving their attack and would probably end like a desert. Vampires, Hunters and other kinds of Werewolves had a much bigger chance for survival, but it would depend on the age and experience they had. And if that wasn't bad enough, their venom was truly deadly, it was maybe the deadliest and strongest venom of all myths. They could turn a Ranger or anyone else into one Werewolf only at Full Moon (from there their name came). Other days its bite meant a slowly and painfully death.

Their scent was getting stronger, that was because of the blood from the fight. I was confused, why were Moon Werewolves fighting each other? I could sense that the Cullens weren't at their land so I nodded the Quileuten as we reached the treaty line. We resumed our hunting and the scent was getting... fresh, just minutes old. We showered our speed. I knew they were in front of us, because both the wolves and Fang were getting very nervous. I laid my hand on my gun and Fang step in front of me in his defensive stand. We stopped. In front were 2 adult Moon Werewolves.

When someone turns into a Moon Werewolf, he is like a newborn. He isn't as strong as an adult but is still deadly. After some 100 years from the change he grows in size and strength and becomes an adult, the unstoppable killing monster that kills everything in his path.

At least that is what the Hunter story says.

Somehow I knew, these two were not like the other of their kind. There were a light grey, almost silver colored male, with white lines on his fur and a snow white female with some black and grey colored fur. They both had huge fangs that were visibly, even their muzzles were closed. They were badly injured and I could se fear in their golden eyes.

Golden eyes?

They should have a red or violet color; depend on what they were feeding, humans or vampires. Golden meant they were hunting animals? Odd.

And that fear of theirs. I was sure that they weren't afraid for themselves, much, but for someone other. And when I saw in their eyes that they recognized me and Fang, I was positive that our Hunter family was known by the two Werewolves. They fear grew only bigger. We 5 couldn't possibly defeat 2 healthy Moon Werewolves, but 2 very injured ones. It shouldn't be a problem.

And the two surely knew that.

The Shapeshifters called themselves the protectors of the Humans, so they and my family were friends, allies. They respected the Hunters and we often did missions together. When we did them together, the Hunters were the leaders. So the Quileutens waited for my move.

But I wasn't sure what to do. Those two were innocent; their eyes were the proof for that. They weren't here for human hunt, no an problem if they hunted Vampires thought. They were running from someone. My job was to kill them without mercy, but I just couldn't do that. They didn't even growled, or try to attack. They were just frozen in fear. They were afraid of me, a Ranger. I didn't understand why.

We were at the end of the Cullens border. They could just turn and run away. They were surely faster than the wolves, Fang or me. They should attack us. I mean they were monsters who didn't cared for others except them and their Pack. They should be growling and threatening us. But they weren't.

Our hunting party was confused.

I looked the female straight into her golden eyes, trying to understand. Fear was every where I looked. I could se also something else.

That look was familiar.

The same look had my mother when she hared that Caleb, my brother who was killed by Moon Werewolves. That feeling was loss. My mother knew, even he survived the attack, he would die. This female Werewolf had that look.

But that had no sense.

Just than I could hear something I missed before. Except of the two heartbeats from the wolves I could hear another one. It was not as strong as the heartbeat from the other two, but smaller, gentler. Like a one from a chilled. I had my poker face till know but I couldn't help myself but to make a confused expression on my face. An child, no not an chance the beat its to strong, an pup? Moon Werewolf pup?

**... .**

„Fang is that..." I thought

„Yes, it looks like one"he was as confused as I was

„ So, that is the reason they are so afraid from us"That wasn't a question. I didn't have to explain than to Fang as he knew what was I thinking of.

„But how was it possible for them to have offspring?"

„That is what I don't know"Fang thought „I thought it was impossible..."

**. ...**

I could swear I hared a quit whimper from the female as she noticed I was concentrated on the small heart beat. Know hers and the eyes of here mate, I quests, were filled with pure terror. I thought Werewolf were soulless monsters without feelings. I was wrong. I just couldn't kill them, or their pup. I had no heart for that. Know I understood their fear. They were afraid for their pup. But why were they attacked and from who?

**... .**

„Look over there"thought Fang

**. ...**

I looked in the direction Fang was watching. I could see another Moon Werewolf. I instinctively placed my hand on my gun.

When did I dropped my hand from it?

It was barely alive and breath weakly, eyes closed. As he noticed my look on him he shot his eyes open and growled, slowly standing up, looking at me with his red eyes. He was hunting humans that were sure. He wasn't going to live, I was positive about it. Just than another two Moon Werewolves came to their wounded companion. One was black and the brown with black. Both their red eyes were fixed on me.

They wanted me dead.

The Quileutens were growling know. Fang even louder. I pulled my sword out and waited for their attack. The pair looked at the ground, they weren't a threat know. The black and the brown one started to run toward me, their growl was terrifying, but I knew if I would start to panic, I am dead.

The Quileutens were fighting the smaller brown Werewolf. It seamed he was an jung one, he was as big as Fang. It was clear he hadn't much experience in fighting, but he was still strong. The Pack was wining and I knew they were going to be all right.

On the other side, the black one was older than the brown one and bigger. He ran toward me but was stopped by Fang. Fang was about to bite him as he dodged his attack and Fang bite the air. He kicked Fang on his chest with his massive head, stunning him. The wolf charged with his bared teeth toward me. I dodged his attack and swung my sword toward him. I hit him on his shoulder, making a cut, he let a small whimper and head at me again full of rage know. He didn't noticed Fang as he grabbed him on his neck. The two were trying to bite each other, fur flying everywhere. Fang was more agile than the wolf so he dodged serious damage; the wolf on the other hand was full of scratches.

The Quileutens were wining, the brown one was on his limit. The wolf's weren't seriously injured, they would heal themselves quickly after the battle. Elliot and Simon charged at the exhausted Werewolf. They bit him hard and he let out a loud cry. Billy grabbed him on his neck, the other two bit him on his shoulder. The brown one was fighting back less as the minutes passed.

Meanwhile I and Fang were beating the black one, and he was losing as well. I received some smaller cuts but nothing serious. Fang bit him on his neck and twisted his head to make bigger damage. The Werewolf was losing. He was on the floor fighting back weakly.

I shot an glimpse on the injured Werewolf, but he wasn't there!

Before I could do anything I hared an growl from my left. The injured one had launched with his teeth bared toward me. He was very fast, but somehow I managed to dodge his bite, but he manage to hit me. I fell on the floor; my sword flew off my reach.

I hit the ground hard. Before I could do anything I felt sharp pain on my shoulders. The Werewolf pinned me with his claws on the ground. I yelled in pain. Fang killed his opponent by know and was heading toward me. His eyes full of fear. I realized how far was he from me. He wasn't going to came in time.

Did the Werewolves plane this?

Seconds passed and the table was turned. The Werewolf bared his teeth and headed toward my neck. I could smell the sharp smell of his venom.

**... .**

„Noooo"yeld Fang in my mind

**. ...**

I could feel his teeth lightly touching my neck, when they disappeared. The claws on my shoulders also. I quickly jumped but fell on my knees and was shocked by what I saw.

The silver male Werewolf saved me. He grabbed the black Werewolf on the neck and threw him from me. The black one was thrown in Fangs direction and he bit him on the shoulder. He managed to fight him off and he jumped on the silver male. He kicked him and he fell on the floor. He was heading toward his neck. I just couldn't let him dy.

But before he did, I managed to pull my gun out and shot the Werewolf at his hearth. He let an agonizing yell, and fell dead on the gowned, silver in the bullets killing him instantly. He turned into dust. He was dead.

**... .**

„Ooh my Good, Clare are you ok" panicked Fang „did he..."

„No... he didn't... bite ...me... "that was all I could manage to say at this moment. I shivered

**. ...**

Fang was on my side know, panting hard. He let a whimper and touched my pale cheek with his nose. I was just still, in shook.

The silver Werewolf was still on the floor, staring at me in shock. I suppose he didn't expect that a bullet would fly by his head, rather throw it.

After several minutes of silence. I could hear the Qileutens growling. I blinked twice and realized that they were growling at the silver male. His mate came at his side, growling defensively.

I recovered from the shock enough to stand an my feet. Billy looked at me, waiting for my instructions, preparing to attack. I shock my head. The Pack stopped growling at once, looking in disbelief at me. Just knew I count kill the pair, plus the silver one saved me from certain death and in no moment they were trying to attack me or anyone else. They weren't bad. I was sure my father would react the same. Or at least I hope he would.

„No, leave them be"I sad in my „business"tone. „ They have done nothing wrong. "

The Pack was shocked. In the alphas eyes I could se the „but they are Moon Werewolves"look. Fang was approving my decision.

„They have done nothing wrong" I repeated. „They showed no intention on attacking us and the color of their eyes is the proof that they don't hunt Humans"

The Pair seemed shocked; I suppose they thought I wouldn't notice their eye color. The Pack didn't noticed it either

„Plus"I started „the male saved my life, which makes me in debt" I finished. Billy nodded, but wasn't happy about it

I turned to the Pair, who was looking at me with relief.

„I thank you Were...wolf, for saving me"they looked in disbelief at me, obviously they didn't expected from an Hunter... Ranger a thanks.

„I will let you go"I felt stupid, a Ranger saying something like that. „To pay my dept, I will insure you safety from the Hunters while you stay in this region, except La Push. I don't think the wolves would be that much tolerant. But in condition you stay at your lifestyle"I finished. A good reward, I think. I knew father would do the same. Hunters may devote their life by killing Vampires and Werewolves, but they had honor and they weren't ashamed to give others a chance if they deserved it.

I expected that they would just node and vanish but I suppose it was my turn to look in disbelief at them

„Thank you, young Hunter"the male sad. It looked kind of add, for an wolf to talk, but Werewolves could do that. But they didn't talk to everyone. I suppose I should be honored?

„We are sorry that we caused trouble to you, we would hide in the mountains some while and than we would leave. If that all right"he finished

„Yes, that all right. I shall inform my family not to attack you"But I will not say a word about your pup, I wanted to say, but instead I finished „but keep on your diet"

„We will, but if is not a problem, we would like rather if you don't tell about us, to your family... "he didn't finished. I had a funny felling the were thanking me for not mention the pup.

„I think that wouldn't be a problem" that would be better, surely. They had a pup to protect.

I could swear they both bowed their head little, paying me respect. Before they went into the woods.

This was a hell of a mission. But it was over, finally. I went toward my sword, cleaned the blood and put it in the holder. I could see the Pack had calmed them. Before we reached Billy's house the wolves phased.

„Will you go inside for an drink, I think you need it"asked Billy, full of concern

„Thank you, but maybe next time I'm kind of in a hurry"I sad apologizing

„Oh birthday party, Rosalie would be mad at you, prepare for her „wrath"" he joked, grinning wide

„Well I would tell her I was late because an kid couldn't tech some dogs an lesson"I grinned even wider. But I know he was right. The Pack smiled.

„Oh, Billy? " I almost forgot „Would you not mention any about the pair, especially my father... kind, please? "

„I think that wouldn't be a problem"he repeated my words, grinning, at his private joke I guess. I just rolled my eyes.

„ At least put this on" said Simon as he handed me an jacket „You look like a mess"

My shirt was full of scratches, ruined.

I said goodbye and head home. I couldn't wait till I would see Rosalie, even her „wrath" would await me.

* * *

**Hope you liked the first two chaps. Please review and write what do you think**

**See ya**


	3. Happy birthsday Rosalie

Chapter 3: Happy birthday Rosalie

While I was driving, I repeated in my head what just happened.  
I realized how much mistakes I made.

How in the hell will I survive 2 years like an Ranger if ...

**... .  
**„Hey, don't break your head with that „Fang thought calmly  
„But, if I paid more attention, not trying to figure the Pair out, I would all finish... without so much stress and... I could „I started; only to be interrupted by Fang again  
„Yes you probably would. But you would probably kill those two and when you realized would that they were innocent, it would be too late. You would be biting yourself because of it... „He suddenly stopped. I knew why. He was biting himself because he didn't look after the injured one...  
„You know I don't blame you, you couldn't know he was faking it. You couldn't look after him because you were fighting with the black one..."  
„I just can't believe that I wasn't there when you needed me the most. If that wolf wasn't there, you... I just... I'm so sorry, I wasn't there when you needed me"  
„I was so scared, so terrified. It happened in like 4 seconds but it was like it was hours..."like I needed to think that. Like he didn't know.  
But the good thing is, that Fang knows I'm not mad at him. That means him allot. At the end we are young, it's ok to make m mistakes, I think...  
It seems fate has better planes for me, rather than screaming in agony few days and dy. Lucky me...  
„Does it still hurt you „he thought

Even he didn't bite me (Lucky me), few drops of the venom dripped on both side of my neck.  
It s like someone dropped a few drops of acid on my skin. No the pain was even bigger. I don't want to even think what the pain would feel like if he bit me.

„It still hurts, allot, but I don't think it would make serious damage. Thought it would leave scars. And from the claws also. "Really there weren't any point of lying to him. I learned that so far. It would make it even worse if I did.  
„ Enough of this conversation, do you think? "Fang thought  
„Yeah, I have a party to go on. I am so happy about it, and I don't want to mess it up. Not that I can do anything about what happened. We are both alive and should be happy about it"  
But I was still shocked. A cold bath would do the trick, I knew it.

„You know I'm really happy I can't to go with you. Don't feel like to being Rosalie's poodle. "He teased. Finally he relaxed. So did I.  
„Ooh, it wasn't that bad. You looked really cute and fluffy"I laughed

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
it was summer. Fang and I were at Rosalie's place, just hanging out and I was again her Barbie doll.

After an hour and a half of „torture"(and gossiping) she finally was over.

„So what do you think"said Rosalie excited, waiting for me to respond  
„Wow Ross, you are an genius, its very nice"and really it was, she was really god at it, serious.

**… .**

„Phew, operation successfully finished, patient almost died"Don't take me wrong. I love Ross. I really do. But I hate makeup and that kind of stuff. I just don't see the point in standing in front of a mirror and putting all that stuff on your face. And the smell of it. Yuck. I stink three days after it every time.

„I just don't see why do you hate so much those beauty sections" Fang thought jokingly  
„Look who's talking. I mean its pointless, to do that to yourself, just because you want to show up. That feeling like your an alien among breathing beings is just... weird, I guess" I mentally just rolled my eyes „I don't like it and end"  
„Coward" Fang was really enjoying this game

Just than I thought of an poodle I have seen earlier and I had an idea. I knew Rosalie would be glowing with joy.  
„What? "Fang asked curiously  
„Its time for my revenge"I smiled  
**. …**

„So what are we going to do know? "I asked Ross  
„Hm, have you something on your mind? "She asked  
„Well, I was wondering... If you can do such nice haircuts..." I pointed on her and myself  
**… .**  
„Oh you wouldn't"Fang saw where I was going  
„Oh c'mon, an beauty section wouldn't kill you" I thought victoriously  
**. …**  
„... could you do something like that with Fang here. I saw someone's poodle in the town. It had an cute haircut, he look like an lion"I grinned. Ross even bigger. I knew she would like it  
„Wee, I would like to. thanks" She was bouncing from joy

- after 2 hours-  
„So what do you think?" said Ross proudly  
„Wow he looked like an lion, how cute" I squealed  
„And look, he is so fluffy" she added

**… .**  
„Operation succeeded, the patient died" thought Fang, full with understanding  
„I look like an alien, awful, what do you see cute in this" he finished, as he saw himself through my mind.  
„Know you know how its for me"I said victoriously  
„Totally, you won"he grinned  
**. …**

**… .**  
„You know, I don't want to be in your place today, Rosalie would not be happy because you are late. Your so in trouble"I could here pity.

No really, I couldn't see the point in the make up and other fashion things. Really horrible. But Ross just loves it.

„Really. I'm totally terrified of Rosalie's addiction to makeup. But when it comes to fighting an Werewolf, here I am, just enjoying it, its fun. "This time, both I and Fang laughed. Well I was laughing, Fang was weirdly barking.  
**. …**

And that's why I love Rosalie so much. Well one of the reasons. When I'm with her, I just forget all the problems I have. I just fell ... normal, free… Human.  
Not that I could be that, but still. I noticed by my family feels also like that, when in Human company.  
I couldn't imagine my life without her.

When we came home, my family was already gone.  
Sapphire and Blade, Fangs parents, were waiting for us. I could see, they were revived when they saw us.  
But they wouldn't be happy, when they would know what happened

I parked the motor and got off it. I put my helmet down and I could fell their shock.  
Did I look that bad?

**… .  
**„What happened? " Thank to my connection I could hear, others Hounds thoughts, when they would talk to Fang, I could even talk to them  
„It ended that „the some" Werewolves were actually Moon Werewolves, so it was pretty... nasty but no one was bitten" I thought, making it easier for Fang  
The two Hounds were shocked, but were glad that no one, especially me, were not bitten  
„I'm very proud, my son" said Blade proudly to Fang, Fang laid on the ground, covering his face with his over-sized paws and started to whine.  
I felt so sorry for him. I knew he was felling really horrible know. I didn't see him, loosing it like this. I went on my knees and started to pet him, trying to comfort him, reminding him I wasn't blaming him. He looked me with his big eyes, full of tears.  
„Shh, Its all alright"I warmly smiled at him  
I went to the stairs, Fang right behind me, his head down, tail between his legs. As I sat on the first Fang placed his head on my lap, still whining. I was again petting him  
I signed, reminding myself what happened  
„However..." I explained what happened

Before they could say everything I said „You may think, it was Fangs fault, but I forbid you to think so..." I started „... but it all happened so quickly, we weren't prepared for them "  
After a few minutes of silence Blade sad „It wasn't your fault son, you were very brave to even fight one and wining, I AM really proud with you. Don't feel such sorrow. It wasn't alright to send you two on this mission. We should have checked it first. We were stupid. We should have considered, you are just kids. What were we thinking"Blade thought. It seemed realty hit him hard know.  
„Please son, don't feel like that. Not many would do what you do today. Moon Werewolves are feared with an reason" he put his head on Fangs shoulder  
I could feel Sapphire licking one spot where the venom dripped, but stopped instantly when I winced from pain.  
„I can feel it hurts you very much" she thought apologizing  
„Don't worry you meant good" I pet her assuring her „it doesn't hurt as much as it hurt at first"  
„So what are you going to say to your father" Blade meant about the couple  
„I'm going to lie, I owe them that much" Blade and Sapphire approved my decision  
Those two were just great, they were always there when Fang or me needed them  
„Thank you" me and Fang thought at the same time  
„Are you going to stay at home?" Sapphire thought  
„You know I wont. Ill feel better after an shower"I thought " I don't want to make any suspicions and I believe that the...injury on the neck isn't visible for the humans" they nodded  
Fang felt better know and I felt calmer knowing he was ok. Fang held his head up and just licked me on my face. Someone else would be disguised, but I grin widely. I love it when he does this.

The atmosphere was calmer know. I have to go and prepare myself „I better be going know or else Rosalie would come herself for me"I grinned  
**. …**

I went to the bathroom. I was shocked when I saw my face in the mirror.  
My face had a pale color. I almost look like a Vampire. I started to take my clothes of. I took the jacket that Simon gave me off. My shirt was full of scratches, but the skin beneath it was perfect. All wounds and scratches had healed.  
Except two.  
On my neck, on both sides, were 2 nasty looking wounds. Even a lightly touch caused horrible pain.  
The cool water eased the pain and know it was more bearable. I put some clothes on and went to my bedroom. I have prepared a dress for the party, but my mother had taken it to Rosalie's place. I would change there and Rosalie would make sure I would have a decent look. Of course this was her idea.  
I put on blue jeans and orange shirt, took her present and went out.  
Fang had calm himself and I could feel he was grinning  
**… .**  
„Good luck" he teased me  
I stuck my tongue out „Have fun you three"  
Fang yawned „Wheel I'm going straight to bed"  
**. …**  
„See ya "I said, as I placed the present in the box under my seat and went.  
Of course I had a car, but I liked my bike more and I could go quicker.

After 10 minutes I was at Rosalie's place  
It was 4 o'clock. Rosalie's party started formally at 2, so I was only 2 hours late  
As I parked my bike I took the present with me and went toward the garden behind the house. It was a sunny and hot summer day, which was a surprise here in Forks and the shades in the garden were perfect for the heat. Not many people were there, just family members and closest friends.  
It seams I was waited for. Emma, the house servant, was waiting for me with an smile on her face.  
„Good day miss Silvernight." She said politely  
„Hi, Emma. Is Ross here somewhere"like I couldn't hear her  
„Your in trouble, you realize it, don't you"she said smiling, she knew about my „love"for fashion  
„I know"I said dramatically „Lead me to my punishment"I giggled

She giggled and lead the way. The garden behind the house was beautiful. Tables were set up on the grass and people were sitting on them, happily speaking to each other. My eyes instantly flew on the tables were my family was sitting. My family's eyes flew on me. They were eased to see me but then shock when they saw the injuries on my neck. I said too low for Humans to hear  
„I'm alright, the mission went... well, the problem solved, ill talk to you later" I said  
„OK, but your going to explain that on your neck" said my father „Lets stick to the plan"  
„OK what's my story?" I asked  
„You had to go to visit your grandmother, she is very ill"he simply said.  
„OK, ill go know, I have an punishment to serve"I giggled, hoping it would calm my family. It worked. They smiled quietly.

Ross was in front me, with her back facing me. I reached my hand to Emma, whispering on her ear „Its OK, I want to surprise her"Emma smiled and bowed than left. Ross was speaking with her parents about some boy. She was obviously happy about it. They noticed me, but before they could say something I placed my finger on my mouth, gesturing them to not say anything. They played along.

It wasn't hard for me to quietly sneak up Ross. When I was just behind her, I reached my hands covering Ross eyes. But so that I didn't ruined her mascara. Mentally I rolled my eyes.

Obviously I scared her. She stopped speaking but said nothing.  
I giggled „Happy birthday Ross. I'm sorry for being late"I said innocently

She turned around, she seemed confused at first, obviously she didn't recognized me because she was glaring dangerously. But when she recognized me she squealed with excitement hugging me tightly.  
„Finally you came, I thought you ran away from me" she said, little angrily  
„Oh, you know I wouldn't" I giggled „" I had to visit my grandmother, she wasn't well lately, but know she's better" I added sadly  
„Oh, I'm glad to here that" anger replaced happiness instantly  
„Thanks" I said „Here I've got something for ya" I handed her small present „I hope you like it"  
„Thanks. Come sit, you have to be tired"she said excitingly and started to open her present. I turned toward her parents who were smiling to me. They were happy that I was so nice to Ross.  
„Good day mister and miss Hale" I said politely  
„Good day, miss Silvernight" said mister Hale, but before he could say anything else, Rosalie squalled again  
„Wow Clair, Is beautiful" She said, jumping up and down on her seat like an little child  
„Do you like it?" I was happy that she likes it. It was really a simple necklace but very beautiful. An golden heart with tiny crystals on it.  
„Its simple but, very beautiful." She said excited  
„I was hypnotized with it and you know I'm no person for jewelry. Open it. The best part is in it"I said with the same excitement as her.

She opened the necklace. The inside was even prettier than the outside. On the left side was a heart shaped crystal, one part made flat, on which was with gold written „Friends for ever". On right was a crystal frame with a picture of Ross and myself, smiling happily.

„Wow Clair, it's the best present I've ever got "she said happily her eyes filled with tears of happiness. Wow I made her cry. I knew she loved me (like a friend of course), but that much, I had no idea. It made me even happier  
I hugged her tight „Do you want me to put it on? " I asked happily  
„Of course"She said

I put the necklace on, stepped few steps back and looked at her.  
„It looks so perfect on you"I said my thought aloud, grinning widely, squealing. Hunters were really good at jewelry making.

A single tear was heading down her check. I wiped it with my finger and said jokingly  
„ C'mon your going to wash you mascara off. Speaking of witch I believe you had something in plan with me"I was so happy that Ross liked her present, that I think I'm going to enjoy her makeup me  
„Don't tell me you started to like it? "She said disbelievingly. She knew I hated fashion things  
„Not really... maybe a little"Grinning widely. That was true, I must confess.  
„Wheel lets hurry, before you change your mind" she said jokingly  
„Like I would have an chance to escape it" I joked  
„You know you wouldn't. With you liking it, even just a little bit, I would be even happier to „torture"you"she laughed.  
She was so laughing when I've called her beauty sections torture.

She grabbed my hand and we went to her room for my „torture"

„You know I have met an hansom young man" Ross said while she was doing something with my hair  
„Really tell me all about it" why I wanted to know about this boy I didn't understand.  
„Omg he is so beautiful. His has a lighter colored hair than me and he is so muscular. He is in the army. He is a captain. He's name is Royce King. His father, is a general. "She said. Obviously she was in love with this Royce guy. I don't know why but I didn't like this guy. Probably I was just overprotective. I am a Human after all, and is in the army. He sure is polite.  
„Ill introduce you to him, I'm sure would like him. He is an real gentlemen"Ross said. See Clair just your imagination going wild  
„Great"I said

After less than an hour Ross was ready. It was 18 h already. For an hour or so will be dinner, I guess because the smell from the kitchen was getting stronger. That reminded me that I was really hungry.

„So what do you think? "Asked me Ross  
I looked myself at the mirror. „Wow Ross you getting better and better" I said jokingly, giggling „Really I look pretty beautiful, but you know that you are more beautiful than myself"  
„ Of course I am" she said her nose up  
„You know I'm joking" I giggled. She is so shallow  
She grinned. „C'mon lets go down. Dinner will be served soon, I think"she said

Outside was still warm, but was getting colder as the day was going to an end.  
As we stepped outside I could feel people staring at us.  
Ross had her red, short summer dress on. The dress followed her body line and ended before her knees. Her golden hair was left loose; it was just falling on her shoulders. She had diamonds earrings on; the one Royce gave her for her birthday. The dress had a deep V so the necklace I gave her was visible perfectly. For a Human, Ross was pretty beautiful.  
I had my Orange, short dress on. It was a simple one and it was my favorite. Even Rosalie likes it. It also had a deep V on, but not much like Rossi's. I had a simple necklace with a medium sized silver half moon on. My long brown hair, had tiny waves, I think they called that thing figaro or something like that. Really I didn't care. I had my silver earrings on.  
If Ross didn't like me so much, she would hate me very much, because of my beauty. To me it was stupid and when Ross said to she was jealous at me because of it I would just smile at her, telling her not to be so shallow. She would only stuck her tongue on that. If anyone else would said that to her, he or she would be a dead man. It was obvious that myself, for an Hunter would be more beautiful than an Human. Just no one knew.

And really Ross and myself were really the opposite. She Human, I Hunter, she blond, I brunette, I strong, she weak, she shallow I not. Well almost the opposite, I couldn't say she was ugly because she wasn't, but I was more beautiful than her.

I could hear how the young men were whispering at theirs friends „Wow look at that girl next to Rosalie, she is so hot, who is she" asked one „Her name is Claire Silvernight and she is so hot. But it seems she doesn't date, yet"said another one, disappointed. „As her sisters also „said third. I couldn't help myself and smiled at this. I and my sisters didn't even look at Human boys that way. It wouldn't be pleasant to live an eternity without your loved one and a life like ours, we wouldn't want to no one. I think...

Like I could see the future I knew what was the next Rosalie would say  
„Good I'm so jealous at you know" she whispered quietly  
„Ross don't be so shallow" I giggled „the others are also looking at you, look that boy over there is so staring at you" I noticed  
„Remind me later to stuck my tongue out at you" we giggled „Oh and this is Royce who is staring at me" said Rosalie proudly „Come Ill introduce him to you"

We headed toward the table where Royce and his family sat. To me he didn't looked like something good looking, but I was an Hunter after all. He looked like Rosalie described him.

„Good day gen. King, miss King, Hi Royce "Rosalie greeted them  
„Good day Miss Hale"said the general  
„Good day gen. King, miss King, captain King"I greeted them  
„ Good day. Its nice to meet you miss..." he started but didn't knew who I was  
„Clair Silvernight" I said  
„Ah yes, Iv should it known, I spoke to your family earlier, wonderful people" he said  
Royce stud up and greeted Rosalie lifting by her hand and kissing it lightly „Hello Rosalie" he said smiling . Rosalie blushed.

He greeted me the same way „Nice to met you, miss Silvernight" said he „Likewise" I said But didn't blushed. This seemed to confuse him somehow but said nothing. What a cavalier. I thought. Still I don't like him.

Before anyone could say more we hared the dinner bell ringing.  
„Come lets go"said Rosalie „Your family sits with us"she said to me. „ See you later Royce"she waved to him. He waved back „Sure we do"he winked her.  
I could here her heartbeat faster, she blushed again

„He is so nice"said Rosalie as we headed into the dining room, inside the house  
„I don't know, I don't like him somehow, dunno why"I said the truth  
„Why so? "Asked Rosalie  
„No idea"I shrouded my shoulders

We entered the huge dining room. It was decorated with flowers and colorful ribbons.  
Rosalie leaded the way toward one of the tables. There were already sitting my and Rosalie's family. We greeted them. My family had a really concerned look on their face, as they saw the wound. I smiled at them, with the I'm-Fine look.  
I sat next to my older brother Alex; he was 2 years older than me.  
„Don't stare at my neck, you moron" a said to low for Humans to hear

The dinner went calm, talking small talks to each other. When we finished eating the music started. Rosalie's parents excused themselves and went dancing.  
„Are you going to dance? "Asked me Rosalie.  
„No, I don't think so. I'm tired from my journey "I simply said  
„May I ask the birthday girl for an dance"said Royce gesturing with his hand.  
„Yes"said Rosalie and took his hand, blushing. Before she went she turned toward me  
„Are you sure your going to be ok? "She asked  
„Sure, go and have fun"I smiled at her.

I sat alone with my family. It was not the propriety place to speak about my mission, but my parents couldn't stand the tension they felt.

„Tell us, what happened? "Said my father, full of concern.  
„I don't think this is the appropriate place for that kind of discussion" I said „I know you are concerned, but the mission was very... unpleasant, and I know you would freak out if I tell you know. Trust me. The good news is that no one else was injured. We had... luck"  
They weren't happy at all and wanted to know more. But they said nothing due to my serious tone.

„Than I think we should go and dance, people are getting suspicious" said my father, with no interest for dancing.

The rest of the birthday went well. We danced, talked to each other, smiling. It was really peaceful.

At 23 h most of the people went home, so we were also getting ready for go. I said Rosalie goodnight and hugged here. The bad thing is that she hugged me so that she pressed on my injuries on the neck. I made and face but she didn't saw me. But my family did. I just smiled at then still hugging my best friend.

At last this day was over. It was really a wild one. Still I had one thing to make before I go too bed.  
I didn't look forward on this.


	4. Hunted

Chapter 4: Haunted

When we came home and parked the cars and my bike in the garage we went to the dining room for my report. Fang was instantly on my side as I stepped from the garage out.

_  
„Are you ok? "Fang, Blade and Sapphire synchronized  
„Don't lie I can feel it hurts you"said Fang  
„I'm ok, till no one touches it"I smiled

We were in the room. Every one sat at the table. Every eye fixed on me, waiting for me to start  
„Well"I started, not knowing where to start „The mission is completed, the problem solved. The Werewolves are dead. "I said  
„So the man sad the truth"asked Alex, unsure  
„Technically. It would have been very... useful of him to know which Werewolves were causing the problem..." I said avoiding my families eyes  
„What... did they...were they.. witch one were they?" said my mother confused.  
I think they knew who they were  
„They were..." I took an deep breath „Moon Werewolves"I said in an whisper  
„Oh no, Clair! No. "Cried my mother. Obviously old memories were awakened.  
My whole family was terrified. My siblings were quiet in shock. My father closed his eyes. But as mother started to sob quietly. He stud up and started to comfort her.  
No ne didn't dared to ask me that question  
„As I said We... I had luck"They looked at me still in shock „Somehow I managed to escape... his bite"I trembled at that word „But his venom managed to drip on my neck. Luckily I had no open wounds on my neck so the venom didn't make it in my bloodstream. But it causes me great pain. Even bigger when touched" I pointed with my fingers on the wounds on my neck.  
My father stood up and went toward me. He started to inspect my wounds.  
„Do you fell anything unusual, aside the pain? " he asked  
„No" I looked to the mirror. Know only a scar was left. I knew it was a good sign „When I looked at it as I came home it looked like a burn. I see know only an scar is left"I said  
„Yes. I think you'll be all right" he said with obvious relieved  
My mother instantly stud up, still crying, said something like „Oh dear, I couldn't stand loosing you as swell" while hugging me careful not to touch the scars  
„Shh, Ill be fine mother" I said hugging her back, comforting her

My father run his hand throw his hair „I shouldn't send you on this mission. What was I thinking?" he said shaking his head „Forgive me Clair, for I was stupid"  
I released my mother and went to hug my father „I forgive you father. You couldn't know. Moon Werewolves weren't seen or hared of many years. You couldn't know"

After some minutes passed I yawned „I think I'm going to bed know" I said  
„Of course dear, here drink this. It should help you with the pain." Said my father.  
„Thanks. Good night every one" I said as i went toward my room  
„Night dear" said my mother

I was to tired for go showering. I just went straight to my bed and after few minutes I was asleep.

- Dream-  
I was running throw the woods with Fang. We were following some scent witch was familiar but I couldn't remember from where.  
In the distance a wolf howled. The howl was full of pain.  
I stopped dead on my track. Fang also  
„What are you waiting for, they are just in front of us"thought Fang. I could smell the strong smell of blood. I was excited, sensing the fear of the creature in front us. Instincts were telling me that he was alone and very weak.  
But one louder sound told me not to go after it. My heart said to go other way.  
Without thinking I listened my heart and went running the other way. Confused I just ran, letting my heart to lead me. It seamed pointless to me. I didn't understand why I was going this path. Then before I cold think of everything else, an smell reached me. An sweet and powerful. I knew who it was. But still I headed to it in front of me was a beautiful young Moon Werewolf. He had beautiful silver fur. White fur stretched under his muzzle, under belly, went the underside of his tail. The tip of his tail was white.  
His golden eyes looked at me. They were filed not with fate or aggression, but with... Love? I want sure. I smiled at him. I could se his eyes light up, like he was happy I wasn't afraid of him. Why wasn't I?  
„Clair" said the wolf. I could feel my heart melt. What's wrong with me?

He started to go toward me. I copied the action.

Just then I hared violent growls on my left. Five giant Werewolves were staring deadly at me. The one in the middle was the biggest. I eminently knew he was the alpha. He bared his teeth. I could see the venom on his huge fangs. The five lounged at me, growling terribly.  
-end of dream-

I shot my eyes open and sat up. My heart beated like mad and I was sweating.

**_**  
„What the hell was that? " I said in my head  
„I have no idea" thought Fang  
These nightmares were haunting me two weeks know. They were all similar. There was this young silver Moon Werewolf and those 5 big one and they were always growling on me.  
„Odd"I thought

Two weeks passed since that incident. The wound healed completely. It didn't hurted anymore, even when I touched it. My father has given me days off, so I could rest. He was really freaking up because of the incident, blaming himself. Since the incident I was feeling really weird. My father thought it was just stress. And really just recently I have realized how much luck we all had. I was 17, in few weeks Ill be 18, Billy was 16, and Simon and Elliot were 15.  
Billy wasn't really official the alpha of the pack. His father Arachea was, but he was with other 3 wolves out on some mission, so Billy was the alpha at the moment. I really missed Arachea. He was very wise and I could talk to he about everything, he always knew the answer and I hadn't be afraid that hell tell my father about. Billy said he should come back today.

The once peaceful life in Forks was over. The arrival of the Moon Werewolves had alarmed my family and the Shapeshifters. My father had reported the incident to the Hunter council and they have organized an great Council meeting. The Great Council was formed from the Hunter council, Vampire Council, Witch council, and the Shapeshifters council. Their job was to keep our world a secret. Every one who made too much noise was punished, usually with his life. My parents were also in the Hunter council, and this was one of the reasons our family was feared. The meeting was in 3 days and my whole family was going except me. The Hunter council decided that it would be better for me to stay at home and rest from my shock.

The down side was that the Hunter council had paid us a visit 2 das ago.  
I had no choice but too tell them about the silver male rescuing me. But I didn't mentioned his mate and the pup. Luckily no one mad at me because of the promise. Lucky me. They also agreed to let me stay at home.

The good thing was, I could spend more time with Ross.  
She was officially dating Royce. She was speaking all the time about him  
„So you still don't like him?" She asked me once  
„No I don't like him, but I don't know why. Probably, I'm just overprotective. Don't let me slow you down. Its not really my business whom are you dating" I said.  
I still didn't like this guy, but I had no argument against him. I asked my family about his family, they had only good words for him.  
Ross's room was full of roses. She even smelled like them. I was so happy that she had a normal life.

I also spend more time with the pack, well at Billy's house, or at Simons and Elliot's. I actually wasn't in the woods since then, actually I avoided them. I even stopped driving my bike, instead driving my car. My behavior changed also. I wasn't so wild like before. The first few days I shut into myself, only speaking with Fang.

I was like a bomb that could explode every second.

Even Rosalie noticed I was somehow different, but I told her I had just some bad days. It would be so nice if I could say her everything. But I couldn't.

I sighed. I was just staring at the ceiling and just thinking about things. Fang was just resting his head on the bed, waiting for me to just say anything. I was quiet for several hours, witch was normal these days

**... .**

„You know I would lie to you if I would say you that I was all right"I finally thought  
„I know"he said.  
I had no idea what was going on with me. But I decided not to talk with my family about it. I even didn't spoke about my odd felling with the pack. I was just so confused, but I knew I could speak about it with Arachea. I just knew this, whatever it was, must be a secret. Arachea, being the Alpha, could block some thoughts who he didn't want to share with the pack.  
„I just can't wait until Arachea comes back. I just hope that he could help me, because I'm really going to explode"  
„I hope also, cuz you just look horrible" thought Fang

**. ...**

I wanted to wait for Aracheas arrival, but I was just so tired. I hadn't really slept well. Even it was morning; I could sense my eyelids dropping. Soon I fell in deep sleep.

Fang POV

Clair has finally fall in deep sleep. She didn't sleep well since then. Wenn she was, she was dreaming those nightmares and would wake up breathing heavily and covered in sweat. It was wise from the Council to decide that Clair shouldn't go to that meeting, she looked and felt horrible enough.  
I knew she was safe in the house, so I went out the room stretching my legs a bit. Silently I walked out the room, even I knew I couldn't wake her up know.  
I went to the kitchen to somehow tell the family that Claire was asleep. It came in handy to not be able to speak, but this time it didn't.  
When the family saw me they were confused. I didn't left Clair's side since that day.  
My parents looked at me sending what's-wrong look.  
I shock my head saying im my head „She is finally asleep"  
They calmed instantly, relieved. Her calm heartbeat made me calmer as well.  
The family saw us calm.  
„Has she fallen asleep?" Alexander, her father quesed  
I nodded, lifting my head toward her room and closing my eyes, gesturing them too listen.  
At my surprise they understood and calmed themselves. They went talking again but lowering their tone, scared they could awake her.

**... .**

„I have to go hunt, will you please look at Claire while I'm gone." I wasn't hunting awhile and was so hungry.  
„Of course" said my mother  
„Ill be back soon" I really didn't wanted to stay away from Claire long.

**... .**

She was trying to send me hunt, but I refused to obey her. So know she was asleep I could go hunt. But I have to hurry in case the nightmares return.

I went outside and straight into the woods. Since the incident Claire was afraid to go into the woods. We, Claire and me, couldn't understand that because, normally we would spend almost the whole day in the forest.

Soon I found a scent of an rabbit and started to follow it. I quickly catch it and ate it.  
I cough another one and when I was filled, I went to an short patrol. I was close at the house, so if Claire would need me I would be there in no time. I was relieved that I found no Werewolf scent nearby the house so I went toward the house.  
I stopped. Even I was no near Claire, I could feel an familiar feeling. An feeling it was recent nowadays  
Shit. I cursed, growling a bit. Soon she would have that nightmare again. I started to run toward her window room. It wasn't high so I would be able to jump in.

**... .**

„Fang what's wrong with her. She is starting to sweat" I heard Sapphires voice in my head  
„She's going to have an dream. But be quiet. I'm at the house know" i said, preparing to jump.  
It was really wired to go into her room like that but my instincts were yelling at me to be at her side immediately.  
Her window was open. I was sure it was closed  
„I opened it" thought my father, giggling „I saw you heading this direction so..."  
„Thanks" I thought as I jumped in.

**. ...**

I immediately shot my eyes on Claire. She was starting to sweat and her heartbeat was starting to speed up. I started to concentrate on her thoughts. It was kind of hart to track her thought wenn she had those dreams. Like she wasn't her. Really odd.

Clair POV

- Dream-  
An wolf howled, but not the Packs.

I was standing behind my house, facing the forest. It was twilight. Instantly I headed toward the sound. But than I stopped. I had no gun with me. Quickly I ran for one. Fang hadn't made an step, waiting for me, looking at me with mixed expression on his face. I prepared to run into the forest.

„Maybe we shouldn't go inside, we are alone at home, you know." said Fang with concern." And the Pack isn't here to save us"  
Alone?

-end-

I was still sleepy when I hared an familiar voice in my head  
„Concentrate on the dream, listen what it says to you" said an voice.  
Who is that? Fang? No that wasn't his. Blade? Sapphire?  
„Leave out the rest, think on the details. Concentrate. Go to sleep and listen" said the voice.  
I tried to listen to the sound. But honestly I was afraid to go to sleep again knowing what awaits me. No way I'm going to listen to some... riddles in my head. Riddles? Arachea? You back?  
„Go to sleep young one, listen what your mind tells you, don't ignore it" said Arachea, giggling in my head. His giggle calmed me. I guess I could do what he tells me. I started to fall asleep but than I remembered what was awaiting me.

Oh no, no way your going back to sleep, my instincts yelled me to wake up.  
Wenn did it became dangerous to sleep?  
But really I was curious about my dreams. Even Arachea told me to listen to it. Why were my Hunter instincts telling me not to go? What is in the woods I feared two weeks? Why aren't my family at home, where have they gone? Who is he?

„If you don't trust your instincts, follow you heart" said an unfamiliar, yet sweet and calm voice.

Instantly all my being was calm, feeling safe.  
I decided to ignore my instincts completely. Just left my heart to lead the way.  
Again I was falling to sleep, facing my demons.

- dream-

„Maybe we shouldn't go inside, we are alone at home, you know" said Fang with concern.  
Alone?  
„I just want to know what's inside"

An wolf howled in the distance. The howl sounded dangerous.  
Soon enough I could here fighting sounds. The sound of Werewolf growling freezed my body.  
I ignored my instincts and headed into the woods.

We were running fast, searching for who knows what. I could smell a familiar smell. Two Werewolves were fighting in front of us. We hide ourselves in some bush  
One was dark brown and the other grey, almost silver. Silver? That's the male that rescued me, it seemed like he was the one who needed help.  
I pulled my gun out and shot the brown wolf. When the bullet reached him, it didnt hit him. It just went throw him, like he wasn't here. Hmm.

Something was telling me that I couldn't do anything.  
The wind changed its direction.  
an familiar yet totally unfamiliar scent hit me. It was sweet and it was like calling me. Again, I headed toward it, ignoring my instincts.

An wolf howled. The howl was calm, calling me.

Slowly I headed to the wolf who howled.  
At on clearing , stood the silver, young werewolf. The one with white under his mouth, belly and tail. He was looking at me happily, waging with his tail. I smiled at him, happy to find him.  
I stepped out from the bushes where I was hiding. I looked around for the 5 Werewolves that always came. I didn't saw them, I sniffed the air hoping that I could smell them. Nothing.

The only scent was the males. His scent was so sweet, muscular, strong but yet gentle.

I smiled again at him, walking toward him. He went toward me.

I was in front him. I lower myself so my eyes were on the same level as his. I reached my hand out, toward his massive head. Instead to back away, he leaned forward.  
His fur was soft on touch. As I padded him, he let an sound similar to cat pouring out. The sound was calming, like music in my ears. I closed my eyes, hearing at his wired pour.

When he stopped, I opened my eyes.  
He licked me on my face. I lost my balance and fell on my butt, giggling. He looked with at me amused. I smiled.

I cold feel his eyes on my neck, looking at the scar with sadness.

I hared the familiar growl from 5 Werewolves. I instantly felt fear and jump on my feet, still on the mysterious wolf side. He looked at me, eyes filled with fear and concern.

The five wolves were heading toward us, growling, looking at me with their black hungry eyes. I couldn't move from the fear. The alpha stepped out and crouched.

The silver wolf growled at him defensively. The alpha snapped toward him. He went silent and laid on the ground. The alpha headed toward me, growling. I took an unsure step back, not wiling to leave the silver wolf alone.

„Run Claire" said an voice in my head.

I started to back away, only to stop when I hared an growl behind me. The five wolves had circled me, giving me no space to escape.  
Shit.  
Before I could react, I was kicked and fell on my back, the alpha with his front paws on my shoulders. I winced at the smell of the venom.  
I hared an whimper from the silver wolf. He looked helpless, frozen on the ground. Terror and agony in his watered golden eyes. Looking at me with the look of loss, quietly whining.

I looked up at the alpha. He looked at me like... I was a meal, his eyes pinch black  
„Curiosity kills" said the alpha with a dark smirk.

I could feel sharp pain in my neck, as he bite down.

-End-

I yelled out as I jumped from my bed, only to fall on the floor. Instead of hitting the hard wooden floor I fell on something soft. I froze in terror and looked up. I closed my eyes, its just Fang.

Fang was looking at me terrified and concerned at the same time. Obviously he saw my dream and my fear.

I rubbed my neck. The scars were burning like hell. I didn't felt them burn a week. I sat on my bed staring with shock at the floor. My breathing was mad and I sweated heavily

Did I just seen my death? Impossible. Is it?

* * *

**There was Chapter 4. Hope you injoyed. **

**Please review and if you would, it would make me happy. Cookie for anyone who reviews.**

**Next chapter will be out till the end of this week.**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I heard a knock on the door.  
„Come in" I said weakly  
„We heard you scream, are you ok?" said my brother Alex  
„Yeah, it was just an dream" I said quietly  
He came to me and hugged me „You should talk about this with Arachea." he said whimpering so only I could hear. I nodded.  
„Do you want to talk about it? If not with me than maybe father would know?" he winked  
„Its only a dream, no big deal." I said, muttering „thank you" at him. He nodded and left the room

For good knows how long, I just sat and stared at the door.

Wen I came to myself, I went to the kitchen. No one was there, my family was already sleeping.

„Of course they are, its 3 in the morning" thought Fang  
„That has sense" I was completely lost in the time „ I think I should go sleep. What worse could I dream of know after today"  
„Yeah, what could you" Thought Fang

I drank some water and went to bed.

Next day.

I woke up at 13 h. To my surprise I had no nightmares tonight and I slept peaceful.

After taking an shower I went to the kitchen.  
„Morning everyone" I greeted my family  
„Good morning, my dear."said my mother „Did you slept well?"  
„Actually I did" this was true „I do feel better" not true  
„Are you hungry?"  
„Yeah, pretty much am"

Today my family was going to Canada, where the Great Council would take place.

There were were 4 important councils in the myth world. Hunters, Vampires, Witches and Shapeshfters council. Each one had the most powerful members of their kind. Their main goal was protecting the secret of our kind. In the past, when the Moon Werewolves caused way to much noise, the Council started to hunt them down. But never could they destroy everyone.  
Practically this was all I knew about the Council. For Rangers was forbidden to go to the Great Council meetings. My siblings would stay at my fathers friends place during the all thing.

„Are you sure your be alright all by your self" asked my father  
„Yes. I don't think an journey and meeting curious Myths would help me mutch" I said  
„You have an point" agreed my father  
„You will have Blade and Sapphira with you, so will be in touch. " I said  
„Ok. Arachea and his pack had returned yesterday. They came by, but we didn't wanted to wake you up since you were sleeping. I have also talk to them and they agreed to take an eye on you, so you really should be safe from everyone" he said  
„Ill be fine, don't worry."

Sone after they left. Before they left, we said goodbye to each oder.  
This was the first time I was alone at house. I wasn't afraid off it, know that Arachea was back I felt safe.

An wolf howled near the house.

At first I was terrified, but than I laughed at my stupidy. I went outside to greed Billy  
„Its nice to see you on your feet again" said Billy „I'm sorry, I scared you, I didn't wanted to" he heard my heart going mad  
„Its ok, I'm just having some crazy days" I replied hugging him  
He hugged me back „Your family stopped by when they left and they told us you were awake. Yesterday you were sleeping like an log" he smiled „So Arachea sent me to check on you. We were wandering what takes you so long to come to us"  
„I'm sorry" I said  
„Its ok, we understand, my father also freaked out when he found out"  
„So how are you, Simon and Elliot?" I asked  
„We are fine. We were also shocked few days. But we had recovered. I can see that you aren't so good. How is with you?"  
I signed. Actually I was happy that Im alone. I was happy I could talk not thinking about what was I saying  
„I just... don't know. I'm just scared and confused. The only progress was that the wound does not hurt me anymore. With every day passing I feel worse. I freak out on every sound, when you howled I was just.. I dint know terrified,even I knew it was you. I haven't been in the woods or drive my bike since than. At first I was spending more time at Rosalie Hales Place, but I got to depressed to be with her. I just needed someone to talk to, but I didn't wanted to burden you guys.  
There was no way I could talk to my family, Blade and Sapphira couldn't help me either. Im so sorry I didn't tell you" I was crying know. I just couldn't stand it any more, my legs betraying me.  
Before I fell, Billy caught me, hugging me tightly as I cried my soul out.  
„Shhh, don't worry, we will take care of you. I'm sure my father will know what to do. But for know just cry yourself out, to long must you keep this in yourself" said Billy while rocking me, while I cried.

Fang whined but was still, he was happy that Billy came so I could let out my emotions.  
Billy was really an awesome friend. When needed he smiled, laugh or cry with me. He and the Pack were with Fang my biggest support. I didn't knew what would I do without them. Guess all the fuss about me being an Whisperer and way better than an average Ranger didn't get good on me.  
It seems I have a thing with rare things.  
Not only my family is one of the strongest Hunter families, my parents lowest members of the council, are hounds are extremely well trained AND I survived a fight with an Moon Werewolf. Not to mention one saved my life (and I his).  
Plus there is the Whisperer thing. Iff I survive until I became a full fledged Hunter, i will be able, with time, do things normal Hunters cant do. Basically i will be able to control the minds of some Myths. Which myths i have no idea, as not how. I guess i would have to wait few years until i found out. This few infos were all I could find out. i wouldnt press this subject with anyone. Already I know to mutch. How i hate all this secrek keping

„Except to look on you, I was also set to take you at our place. My mother is making dinner" said Billy, bringing me back to the world  
„Yeah I think it would do me good and I should talk to Arachea" i said still a little in thoughts  
„Yay, so lets go" He smiled, full of joy  
I stopped „Did you thought I would say no" I asked confused  
„Not really, even if you would I would have to drag you to our place" he said grinning  
I couldn't help, but to raise an eyebrow on that.  
He smiled even wider „Hey I have to listen to the alpha"  
Arachea thought I wouldn't want to come?  
„Do I look really that bad?" I asked seriously  
Billy's face went concerned „Every time I see you, you look worse. Arachea is very concerned about you. He is so sorry he couldn't come earlier. I understand you couldn't turned too me not the guys. Dont think we could help you though, even if wanted to. So I really understand you."he smiled  
I smiled and hugged him „Thanks"  
„So lets go then." I said

Billy started to turn at the woods, waiting for me to join me.  
I smiled apologizing „Remember no woods"  
„Oh, yeah." He slapped himself. „So lets go with you car then."  
„You dint have to go with the car"  
„I am not leaving you alone"  
„Ok"  
I went to my garage. I haven't driven my truck before, but in this last two weeks I dived it almost every day. Fang hopped in and we went to La Push reservation

When I parked in front of Billy's house we stepped out. the entire Pack was inside the small house. Knowing that, I felt calmer, but the presence of the woods bothered me still.

Damn. Its just an wood. 8 shapeshifters are protecting me, plus Fang. Get serious Clair. I said to myself while walking toward the house

Before Billy could open the doors, they went open.

„Hi dad,were here" said Billy to Arachea  
He smiled happily, but his smile dyed when he saw me. Even I smiled to him and it was an real smile, cuz I was so happy to see him again, he knew there was something wrong with me. Judging by his look It looks like I looked worse, than Arachea has seen in his Pack thoughts.

„Hi Arachea, nice to see you back" I said smiling.  
„Hello dear and Fang, I'm glad to see you two" said Arachea while hugging me „Sorry I couldn't come earlier."  
„Its ok, really, I just hope you can help me" I said  
„Of course I will and can" he said smiling

We entered the house. The whole Pack was siting in the living room. Elliot and his father Jack, Simon and his father Henry. Somehow they managed to sit themselves in the medium sized living room.  
„Hello guys" I greeted the Pack  
„Hi Clair, Fang" greeted the Pack  
„Hello, my dear and Fang. I'm so happy that you two came to us" said Angela, Billy's mother.

She was the only female shapeshifter in the Pack and Aracheas soul mate. Arachea and Angela were like parents to me and I liked them very much. Actually I like the whole Pack. From my family they liked me the most. We always help each other and when we had free time we would go on the beach or cliff diving.

„Billy, Elliot and Simon, would you set the table outside" asked Angela  
„Sure mom, lets go guys" said Billy  
„Clair dear, would you like something to drink? "  
„Water, thanks" I said. I sat on the couch, next to Arachea  
„Fang, can I get you something" asked Angela  
„No thanks, Im fine. He said " I said for Fang  
„Ok dear. Dinner would be in half hour, so we can talk with you two" said Ang giving me an glass of watter

The boys were finished outside and came in, siting an the floor and listening to me while Ang was in the kitchen making dinner.  
I tooled them everything that happened to me in the past 16 days. They knew already about the mission and that I was felling bad.  
The thing that was new, was my strange behaviour and the visit from the council. I had more but Angella told us the dinner was finished

In the backyard was a huge wooden table, so we could sit comfortably. at one side burned an huge fire. I sat at the nearest seat to it. I knew they made it for me. They were all very warm, but I wasn't so the fire was an solution for keeping me warm. The house wasn't big enough for us all to eat inside.  
When we finished eating, it seemed that it was the Pack time for asking me questions.  
„Do you have any idea what would caused your shift in befaveur" asked Simon's father Henry.  
„At first I thought it was because the attack, but after I realised that was just one of the reasons. Those dreams were really freaking me out"  
„Dreams?" asked Billy  
„Yeah. they all were similar, the characters always the same. the creepy thing is that they felt like they were real, painfully real" making an face, I reminded how the bite felt real. „I and Fang would track some Werewolves and first we would find an, young friendly one, with golden eyes. Like we know each other and are friends many years. As the dream goes to an end another 5 appear. They have purple eyes and they growled at me all the time. When they come, well the dream soon ends, not so well for me. " I finished quietly  
„And how do they Finnish" asked Simon  
„With me get killed by the 5" I said. I swear the air around me got colder  
„Do you have any idea, why don't you ride you bike" asked Henry  
„The roar of the engine reminds me too much of the growling of the 5 werewolf from the dreams. Wen Billy came at my house, he howled, announcing his preasents. I knew it was him, but still I was terrified" I said in thoughts  
„But why do you feare the woods, I mean you love them so much" asked Angela  
„the dreams take place in them. In the dreams I was lured in, either by howling or fighting sounds" I said, shivering. I was reminded that the forest was near „I remembered even the look of the place. It was near an mounting, all in grass, the forest is deep. And there is an wide meadow. I haven't been there but I could remember all the details... The wolf pair said they would be near the mountains... " something in me sayed not to say anything, only to Arachea  
„And there is some weird voice in my head, with says me what should I say and what not" I said. Why shouldn't I say them about them  
„And what is the sound telling you know" asked Arachea  
„I... Its telling me to skip some details, like its very important for them to stay secret. " I said slowly, after few seconds of thinking  
„How real to this dreams fell?" asked Billy, looking down „I saw you sleeping two days ago. You slept calmly and suddenly you were sweating, had an horrified expression on you face, like you... I don't know were haunted by someone" looking at Fang „Fang told me not to tell anyone, not even to you guys, only when we would speak about it" said Billy to the pack.  
„Well show us know" said Simon  
„Fang is saying no" I said confused „Why not. And why dint I know about this?"

„I'm sorry. Blade and Sapphira thought it was better that way for you. Do you remember, when you dreamed last? When you fell on me, even you knew it was me..." thought Fang  
„... I was terrified of you"  
„Yes. my parents thought you could really freak out if you would see 8 shapeshifters in their wolf form. Even if you don't see them, you can sense them. Also I have discovered that I can red their thoughts when they are in wolf form and I'm not sure how would you react"

„Fang thinks I would freak out if you 8 phased, even just I sense you or hear you thoughts. He and his parents came to this when I woke up from an „dream" and was scared of Fang" I said

Arachea was just listening to me carefully  
„Do you mind if Billy phases, so we can see that. Not that I don't believe to you Fang, I just want to see how she reacts." Said Arachea to Fang and me  
Suddenly I became uncomfortable, my heart beat speeding up  
„Ok" I said quietly  
„Could you Fang show me after her reaction" ask Arachea Fang  
„He says he would" I said for him  
„Billy, go in the woods and phase" said Arachea to billy

Billy wasn't happy about this, but went in the woods  
After few seconds, I could feel Billy in his wolf form, even I knew it was he, I started to feel fear. I waved my head in disbelief  
„What do you feel" Asked Arechea looking at me closely  
„I don't know why but fear" I said. What was wrong with me  
„Billy howl"said Arachea

When I heard his howl, I started to feel panic. Flashbacks from my dreams were starting to form in my head. The howl full of pain, the hunting howl.  
Arahea said Billy to come out so I could see him. the fear in me grew bigger.  
The picture of the 5 Werewolves staring at me with their purple eyes, baring their teeth and ...  
„Growl" ordered Arachea  
An deadly growl echoed in my head. I was terrified, Frozen, not able to move.  
Werewolves looking deadly at me.  
The flashback of my dream was horrible. My instincts yelled at me to run away.  
As Billy saw my terrified look, he started to go forward me

~~~~  
Five giant Werewolves were staring deadly at me. The one in the midle was the biggest. I immediately knew he was the alpha. He bared his teeth. I could see the venom on his huge fangs. The five lounged at me, growling terribly.

I close my eyes. This was too much for me to bear. Fang sence it also.  
He growled, saying Billy to back away.  
When Billy stopped, the visions in my head stopped. My heart beat like mad, breathing heavily.

I took an deep breath. Why is my mind playing with me like this. My instincts warning me of danger that does not exist.

I blocked the instincts out and started to calm myself.  
I smiled at Billy weakly. He waged his tail and causally headed toward me, looking at Fangs for his reaction. He waged his tail also , so Billy went toward me with normal pace.

„I'm sorry I freaked you out" I heard Billy's voice in Fangs thoughts.  
„Its not your fault" I said aloud

What was my mind trying to tell me, of what was it warning me.

The panic attack was driving away so I started to calm myself down.

„Are you ok?" asked Arachea  
„I am know" I said

Billy stud in his wolf form in front of me. He had brown fur with some white. He looked at me with his big brown eyes.  
I inhaled deep.  
„Its like those dreams are telling me something, but I cant just see what" I could feel Aracheas eyes on me. I looked at him. His eyes were looking at me with concern and understanding.

* * *

Hi guys

Sorry for the late update...

Anyway, Im planing to stop updating new chapters. dont worry, im not going to give up on the story. im just going to rewrite the chapters, maybe add some details so you could understand Clare bether... I may even change the title.

so keep an eye on my profile

See ya hopefuly soon


End file.
